kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 186: Watchdog
Characters (in order of appearance) *Sen Kagemiya *Yoshimori Sumimura *Rokurou Ougi *Tokine Yukimura *Masamori Sumimura *Okuni *Miki Hatori *Namihira Summary Yoshimori climbs up the school roof, and finds Sen Kagemiya sitting on a water tower. Sen says he has things to think about, and wanted to try a different location for a change. Wanting to do the same, Yoshimori makes a Kekkai in mid-air so he can sit with Sen. Yoshimori mentions that Sen seems troubled, but Sen doesn't want to tell him about the Night Troop members that were killed by the Catfish Deity. Suddenly, they spot something flying overhead. Yoshimori becomes alarmed, orders Sen to stay there, and rushes toward the object by making a stairway of Kekkai in the air. As the object gets closer, it resembles a small tornado. Yoshimori confronts it, only to find Rokurou Ougi in it. Yoshimori asks why he's there, and Rokurou says he wanted to look at the place that Yoshimori was guarding. Sen is unable to tell what's going on, since Rokurou's body is hidden by the tornado, and decides to use his powers. In school, Tokine senses Sen's aura, and wonders what's going on. Sen determines that the visitor is a high level wind-user, and realizes that he must be the one that visited the Sumimura Home recently. Rokurou is unimpressed by Karasumori, and asks why Yoshimori got so upset about his mother being insulted. Yoshimori replies that Karasumori isn't as important as family, which surprises Rokurou. He wonders why Yoshimori is Karasumori's guardian if he thinks that way. Yoshimori says that it would be dangerous for the people living nearby if he didn't. Rokurou says Yoshimori is ignorant: a Shinyuuchi's guardian protects the land's power, and is usually willing to sacrifice anything for that goal. Yoshimori says he'd prefer that Karasumori had no power at all, but Rokurou says his reason for existing would vanish if that happened. Yoshimori insists things would be safer that way. Rokurou unleashes a large tornado, and suggests that people born in a land cannot understand its value. He says that Yoshimori's existence caused both his mother and brother to become outcasts. Yoshimori refuses to believe that. Rokurou says that he has no real interest in power, but that if he doesn't strive for it, there would be no place for him in the world. Rokurou leaves, and Yoshimori and Sen return to school, but Rokurou's words haunt Yoshimori. Masamori Sumimura recalls his meeting with Okuni, where he gave her a detailed explanation of a Kekkaishi's powers. Okuni notes that the information on Sumiko Sumimura is lacking, but accepts that Masamori hasn't spent much time around her, so it cannot be helped. Masamori reminds her that she agreed to keep the information secret. Okuni agrees, so long as the information remains unrelated to a crime. At the very least, she agrees not to share it with his family, since it would mean learning that Masamori technically betrayed them. Back in the present, Masamori prepares to leave Night Troop Headquarters. Miki Hatori asks where he's going, and Masamori says to the sea, though he adds he hopes the wind won't be too strong. On the way home from school, Yoshimori spots a Flying Shikigami. He follows it, unaware that Tokine is following him as well. The Shikigami leads Yoshimori to one of Okuni's masked subordinates, who reveals himself to be Namihira. He thanks Yoshimori and apologizes for his previous visit, explaining that his true purpose was to discover the intentions of the Ougi Clan. Namihira mentions that Sumiko and Masamori are in bad situations, and he wishes to discuss that. Yoshimori agrees to hear him out. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters